


Its Just Who We Are

by vodkahes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Zayn-centric, basically zayn fucks everyone, did I mention smut?, harry loves giving head, i'll probably add more later idk, plenty of blowjobs, zayn and ashton??, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkahes/pseuds/vodkahes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong in appreciating the finer things in life, Zayn thought, for example his best friend's cock.<br/>The boys are all 18. Young, care-free and horny as fuck.<br/>Who said anything about falling in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi!
> 
> This is my first fic so im sorry if its pretty shit. Im just writing off the top of my head so i really dont have a clue where this is going or exactly how many chapters it will have :)
> 
> Hope you like it

Stoned with Harry's lips wrapped around his cock, sprawled across his bed in their shared flat. That's how Zayn liked to spend his sunday's. Most of the time they were both too hungover or tired to full on fuck so this had become the usual. Zayn let out a low moan and bucked his hips hard so that his cock hit the back of Harry's thoat earning a suprised groan from the lad, Harry stretched his mouth even wider wanting to fit as much of Zayn in as a possible, spit dripping down his chin, a stark contrast to the innocent glow in his eyes as he looked up at Zayn through his eyelashes. The look of innocence Harry had alone was nearly enough to bring him to the edge. Fuck Harry was hot. ''I love fucking your mouth so- ugh much Haz,fuck y-your so good for me. So so good for m-me baby'' Zayn gasped in between throaty moans, heat rising in his stomach.Harry whined around him in response pulling off with a pornographic 'pop' and continuing to lick up and down his shaft, Zayns cock thick and heavy leaking with pre-come in his hand.''Mmmh so thick ,Z, you taste so good'' Harry moaned,his voice hoarse. Harry himself was so incredibly turned on, as he always was around Zayn. His hard cock was an angry red, untouched and leaking. He reached down with his free hand to stroke his member, his moans going straight to Zayn's wet cock.This was enough to make Zayn cum, spurting hot stripes over Harry's hand and face, moaning loud and deep as he shook, praising Harry while he slowly came down from his high,Harry swallowed him down in pleasure.''Cum for me Harry" Zayn whispered his voice grough, Harry came almost immediately an explicit moan escaping his mouth as he shot his load over Zayn's stomach, he collapsed onto Zayn who was still breathing heavy from his orgasm. ''Fuck.'' Harry gasped his eyes drifting, not caring about the mess they'd made.They both then fell asleep, limbs wrapped around one another feeling sated and rather fucked out. ~ Zayn woke up reluctantly to sunlight blaring into his room. He was alone and cold with an unpleasnt stickyness across his body, he stretched and yawned cracking his back and felt a smile slowly creep across his face as he thought about what he and Harry had got up to the day befor- ''FUUCK!'' He shouted falling out of bed. It was Monday. It was 11:36 and he was late. Harry the fucker. Why had'nt he woke me up? He'd already missed two of his lectures. Fucking great. To be honest he really did'nt give a fuck about school or anything really but he'd missed way too much already, too high to turn up. Feeling pissed he threw on yesterday's skinnies and shirt off the floor. Not having time for a shower he legged it out of the flat.


	2. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn,Niall,Harry,Barbara and Louis are in the canteen. Zayn can think of quite a few things he'd rather be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the smut in the first chapter ;/  
> Enjoy!x  
> Loads of smut coming up.

After sitting through the agonizingly slow 90 minute lecture he just about made it to he was practically buzzing by the time he was allowed leave the hall. He walked down the corridor winking at one of his recent hook ups- Lee something, Liam maybe? He couldnt quite remember his name,although could remember his arse aching for a while after, not that he was complaining.The guy was huge.

Zayn had his hands in his pockets figiting with his lighter as he made his way hastly towards off campus. He sighed, fuck he really needed a spliff."ZAAYN,MATE!" He heard Niall yell from where he was standing next to Harry and the rest off their friend group. "WHERE THE FUCK YOU OFF TOO?" He went on, for fuck sake Zayn thought. Yeah, he loved his mates and all but right now all he wanted was to get shitfaced and maybe round 2 with that Liam guy. He turned around and headed over,smirking as he caught Harry checking him out. "You alright?" He said to no one in particular. "I'm fuckin' starving Z, lets go eat" Niall replied and they all walked to the on campus canteen.

Zayn found himself bored out of his mind and made the mistake of staring at Harry.He unashamedly looked him over-the whole group were very open with each other in every way possible,when zayn thought about it he was pretty sure he had made more than half his friends cum at some point and vise versa. It was just who they were and he loved it. Harry's thick eyelashes looked so good against his jade eyes and his lips- fuck- his lips were so full and wet and pink. He could feel his hard on starting to strain against his tight jeans so he pressed his cock through them with his hand as he held back a strangled moan.

 

Niall was obviously too hungry to respond in anyway useful and Haz and Barbara were too involved in their own conversation, so that left Louis.He'd known him for ages, not as long as he'd known Harry ,of course, but long enough to say that they were close and had fucked on many occasions. Louis was a great fuck he had to say,he also had a very pretty cock. Zayn just needed something to get him through the rest of the day.

"Lou, you comin' for a smoke?" He said, with no intention of actually smoking.He knew Louis would come. "Yeah,yeah Zayn". They left the group, shoulders brushing as they walked away,Zayn looked back to see Harry watching them intently so he waved at his best mate before walking out with Lou.

"Toilets?" Louis smirked. "Hmm?" Zayn hummed in confusion,reaching for his roll ups.  
"Zayn love, your cock's far from small, you're so hard right now and its been a while since i last had your cock up my ass so lets go." He whispered his voice lower than usual,zayn's arousal combined with his own affecting him. Zayn groaned grabbed Louis and picked him up,Louis' legs automatically snaking around his waist and jogged into the toilets off to the side with his hands sinking into to Lou's gorgeous ass- he by far had the best ass going at uni.

They locked the door and stripped completely naked, "aghh fuuuck" Zayn cursed as he finally released his throbbing cock. "Mmm fucking hell Z come 'ere" Louis moaned, his own member desperately needed attending to. Louis absolutely loved zayn's cock, it was big and thick and so fucking hot. It was beautiful he thought. Zayn was beautiful.They kissed,their lips smashing together violently, teeth clanking clumsily.It was dirty and messy and so fucking hot as Zayn tugged his own cock a few times before cupping Louis' ass picking him up once again ,rutting against the smaller boy. Louis in response grinded down on zayn creating the friction they both needed they both cried out in pleasure not caring whether they would be heard. Zayn planned on fucking Louis so hard everyone would hear his screams. Louis was just what Zayn needed right now.

Louis' cock was throbbing and pink rubbing against his his own, their cocks looked so nice together he thought. "F-fuck, Lou, you're so sexy 'm g'na open you up so i can fuck you into the wall" Zayn slurred not remembering the last time he'd ever felt this horny. He put three fingers against Louis mouth, "Suck them" He ordered and Louis brought his fingers into his mouth covering them with spit and hollowing his cheeks out like a good little slut, "Mmmmhgh" Louis moaned around them. Zayn pulled them out and trailed them down the smaller lads torso and to his hole. Louis whimpered at the contact and involutarily bucked his hips."Zayn ahh, fucking AH h-hurrrry up. Fucking fill me up-p already". Zayn massaged around his entrance and then ploughed all three slick fingers into him without hesitation "AAGHH AAH SHIIT ZAYN" Louis screamed in both pain and pleasure "Is that what you want,huh? Want me to fill you up hmm?" Zayn moaned his eyes lust filled and hungry while sccissoring into his pink hole. Zayn was so unbelievably hard, he was sure he would cum untouched if he didnt stop soon so pulled out roughly leaving Louis gasping for air and whimpering at the loss of contact before lining his cock up and ramming into him.

"FUCKING HELL L-LOU You're so fucking tight" Zayn moaned loudly,heat enveloping his cock making him feel so good his toes curled "aghh aHh" he moaned bottoming out waiting for Louis to adjust. Louis threw his head back against the wall, his nails digging into Zayns shoulders panting and speechless at how full he felt "move Z" he managed and Zayn fucked him hard,relentlessly,Louis felt as if he was choking on air, it felt so fucking good and his cock was bouncing and leaking none stop against his stomach. He couldnt get enough of it. "Zayn Zayn Zayn" he repeated over and over again lost for words. Zayn without a doubt destroyed Louis' ass. He fucked into Lou hard and fast his mouth sucking and biting Louis' neck , marking him up.He was lost in pleasure and he couldnt stop.Never wanted to stop. "So f-fucking tight so tight louuis-ugh" he hissed.By the way Louis kept on clenching around his cock he new he was close so he grabbed Louis' member and squeezed the base of it while fucking into to Louis' prostate full force reducing the smaller boy to tears, he was shaking and screaming. They both came together, Zayn filling up Louis' hole hissing in ecstasy. They fell to the floor in a quivering mess. 

"Best shag ever, Z." Louis rasped. He was a wreck and Zayn couldnt even form a coherent sentence.


	3. With Harry its different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party.Zayn bottoms. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter there are probably so many mistakes so im sorry. i think i wrote too much smut in the last one but i cant help it lmao x

Thank fuck it was Friday Zayn thought as he let him self into Louis' Flat. The plan was to get ready at Lou's because, well, why not? And then meet the rest at Perrie's. Zayn wouldn't really call perrie a mate of his as she isn't around much but she can throw one hell of a party oh and shes gives a pretty decent blowjob.He was a little hesitant about leaving Haz earlier, he seemed kind of off but he promised to show up to the party later.

"LOU?" He yelled, to which there was no reply. "Louis 'you in the shower?" He called again.Nothing, but he could he water running so he walked towards the bathroom, thoughts of Louis dripping wet making him walk a little faster as he neared the door praying to god it was was open.Zayn pushed the door with care not wanting to startle the guy ,though, as he stepped into the bathroom his jaw dropped and his breath hitched at the sight in front of him. Louis was in the shower,which yeah, he expected but Louis- Zayn pulled his already throbbing cock out of his sweatpants and touched himself, he could not just watch.Louis was wet and Louis was naked. His cock was hard and dripping and his fingers. He had his two fingers deep inside his hole, legs spread wide apart fingering himself with his face pressed up against the glass ,soft moans escaping his open mouth. He had yet to notice Zayn as his eyes were scrunched in pleasure "fuck me" Zayn hissed quietly. Louis looked so fuckable Zayn found himself naked in a matter of seconds walking up behind Lou.He placed his hand on Louis' hips and licked a hot trail up his neck as louis shuddered recognising his rough hand and pressing his arse up against Zayn's rock hard erection, his cock effortlessly fitting into the crook of Louis' perfect cheeks.Louis' fingers were still pumping in and out of himself his breaths erratic as he started panting out Zayn's name."Baby." Zayn whispered dropping down to his knees behind the boy cupping his cheek and pulling the boys fingers away and replacing them with his own.They were much longer purposefully hitting Louis' prostate repetively earning sinful moans from the boy and he stopped and pulled away just as Louis' legs started shaking and instead Zayn pressed his hot tongue flat against his hole Louis whimpered loud and high before pushing back hard onto Zayns face. "Mmmm Louu" Zayn moaned his breath hitting louis' hole and driving him crazy "Fuck my tongue Louis.Fuck it."

 

Louis didnt need to be asked twice, he rode back onto his tongue like mad.Zayn's tongue was was so good he felt like crying "'m gonna c-cum Zayn" he gasped his back arching.In a matter of seconds Zayn had spun him around and was looking up at him, "cum on my face." Zayn ordered and Louis fell apart on command shooting his load all over Zayn's awaiting tongue. Zayn swallowed and took Louis sensitive cock in his mouth and sucked him dry.

"Fuck." Was all louis could say before Zayn had him bent over with his ass in the air,Zayn rubbed the tip of his cock over Louis hole before fucking into him. He was so worked up all it took was a few deep thrusts before he was spilling into him.

 

~

 

"Zaaayn,mate 'you ready?" "Just doing my hair,Lou" Zayn replied. 20 minutes later they were walking to Perrie's, sharing a blunt.When they arrived the house was packed, there were people shagging in the garden for fuck sake! Zayn couldn't see any of the lads so he gave Louis a cheeky snog before leaving him in search of Harry.He wasnt on the first floor as Zayn had checked everywhere so he went out into the back garden to look. He didnt find Harry although he did find himself being fingered by Ashton Irwin at the side of the house and fuck he was good,so very good with his hands. He'd had Zayn open wide with three of fingers skillfully fucking into him twisting and turning at all the right angles. Ashton was a fucking god.Never had he ever felt so satisfied by just fingers.In return Zayn had sucked Ashton off licking and caressing his cock and ballsack until they were both happy.

 

The last place Zayn decided to check was upstairs,maybe he had hooked up with someone tonight? The thought unsettled him for some reason,though,that was not the case.Zayn found him and a guy named Cal doing body shots together.

"Haz,love, come down for a dance with me?"

"Few more minutes and i'll be down Z" Harry slurred slightly so Zayn walked back to the dance floor,alone. Barbara soon spotted him and pulled him over for some shots.Four rounds later they were dancing intimately,Barbaras ass grinding into Zayn's semi hard cock as he rubbed her clit through her soaking panties. She asked him to finger her so he did. They didnt even bother finding somewhere,he just slammed his fingers into her pussy until she came hard.Yeah it was nice but she was no Harry. Her body was great but he prefered cock. As the night went on he realised that he felt slightly guilty.Guilty that he'd hooked up with three people when he knew all along that it was ultimately Harry's bed he wanted to wake up in tomorrow morning.

 

He found a bathroom to wash off in,suddenly feeling disgusted in himself.Harry then came down looking rather suspicious with his fly undone. Zayn tried to brush it off and usually it worked.He had a few more shots to loosen up. He wanted Harry,needed him tonight.  
Zayn rubbed up against Harry's not yet aroused crotch "Harry, dance with me" "please H" he added and Harry placed one hand on Zayns stomach and the other at his hip, Harry sighed "I missed you." "Haz?" Zayn questioned but Harry started grinding on him, his cock hardening against his back and with that Zayn lost his train of thought of course.

Harry and Zayn were lost in each other, so close and so connected and so very turned on.After way too many shots and near misses of jizz pants they made it home in a drunken horny state before they'ed even made it through the door hands were on cocks ands lips were attached.  
The kisses they shared were slow and meaningful they held something Zayn never felt with others  
Louis was lovely ,an amazing boy, but he was not Harry.With Harry it was different.Zayn never let guys or girls him mark him up but with Harry it was different,Zayn lived for the days he would wake up to bruises that harry had sucked into his skin.Most of the time Zayn liked to be in control for example making Louis cum on command but with Harry that didnt matter as much. With Harry it was different.

Zayn flopped face down onto the bed, he was tired but he still wanted to fuck.Harry crawled on top of him and started rutting against his naked arse, "Are you too tired to fuck Zaynie?" "Never to tired to fuck you Harry" He joked although he meant it.Harry turned zayn onto his back and licked into his lips.Zayn moaned into his mouth sucking on Harrys tongue. Harry licked over Zayns adam's apple and gave him a love bite Zayn shivered involuntarily closing his eyes "So hot" Harry groaned licking lower until he reached Zayn's nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth pinching the other one slightly, Zayn arched his back of the bed, Harry went on to blow on them making Zayn whimper which was a very rare occurance.Beautiful, Harry thought. He went lower still and stroked down Zayns thigh squeezing slightly, he marked him there too leaving a deep red bruise. He licked his way up Zayns shaft kissing the tip before sinfully spitting on it before swallowing him down balls deep. "Harrrrr-ry" Zayn whined, not used to sex being this sensual.Harry licked the underside of Zayns thick cock sliding his tongue over the slit before applying preasure, Zayn moaned low not sure of how much teasing he could take "Harry p-pleease". Zayn continuously let moans escape his mouth too far gone to hold them back as Harry pushed Zayn's legs apart and against his chest giving him full access to his pretty hole,Harry licked into him with all he had, he didnt hold back dipping as far as could while curling his fingers around Zayn's prostate, he screamed out in pleasure, Harry would never grow tired of Zayns moans.Zayn could'nt take it anymore "Harry" he sobbed barely audible "please fuck me."

 

Harry spit into Zayn's ready hole earning more dirty moans from the boy underneath him.Zayn bucked his hips up needing more friction.He felt he could cry he was wired so tightly.Harry slicked himself up before lining his cock up to Zayn's enterance.Harry sank into him effortlessly bottoming out straight away while Zayn moaned out in pure bliss "OAHHGH HA-Harry". Harry rocked into him deep, sure and steady "MMMH FUCK ZAYN" he slurred,the sound of skin slapping on skin intoxicating them both, he fucked into Zayn harder wanting to hear him " Open your eyes baby, Look at me while you take my cock" "UuHH FU-UCK H" Zayn spoke "SHIT YOUR SO BIG Harrrr-y uh Harder pl-ease" Zayn begged. Harry fucked him into the matress pounding his prostate brutally but Zayn loved it. Zayn could not move the the amount of pleasure he was recieving from Harry the only sounds heard where Harry panting, his cock ball deep and Zayns throbbing cock slapping against his stomach between them.Harry then screamed his lungs out he never knew it could be this good. Harry's thrusts slowed down but they were just as deep. He lent over and kissed Zayn cheek then licked his ear while bottoming out again, " Ride me,baby" 

Zayn lowered himself onto Harry's cock feeling the stretch and slight burn "fuuuck H" he rolled his hips in a figure of 8 causing Harry to clamp his hands down on Zayn's hips and fuck up rough into him Zayn blissed out once again as Harry banged into his hole over and over, the pleasure building with each thrust.All Zayn could hear was the slapping of Harry's balls against him "UNNGHH!" Zayn rode Harry hard, them both shaking and sweating in ecstasy.He fucked down onto Harry who met his movents just as hard with his own, it was so much it was almost unbearable he bent forwards to lock Harry in a kiss as he got fucked relentlessly through the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, he clenched around Harry causing Harry to come undone letting go and shouting out Zayn's name until his throat was sore.


	4. This is what dreams are made of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn comes home and is pleasantly suprised

Zayn had'nt had a proper fuck in over three days. He was desperate for a tight hole.Fuck, he needed to get home.He wondered is Haz would be around. Spliff in hand, he walked down the street adjusting his cock in his pants and sighing in frustration.

At home Harry was sprawled across the living room floor,on his hand and knees panting.He was covered in sweat and his cock hung thick and hard, dripping precum onto the carpet below.He needed a cock badly but for now Harry fucked himself with his favourite toy. The shop assistant, Laila, had reccommended it herself,it was a great buy. It was pink and it sparkled in the light. Slick with lube, it stretched his arsehole perfectly and made him feel so full.Harry slowly pulled it out before slamming it deep inside so it scraped against his prostate. Arching his back, he screamed out with his eyes shut, his dirty moans filling the room.

Harry heard the door knock."F-fuck it's open,baby" he moaned, riding onto his toy, is eyes shut as he waiting submissively for Zayns touch.

"H-holy SHIT HARRY" a voice hissed. "Fuck me, daddy" Harry moaned out explicitly before clenching around his dildo, his eyes shooting open as he then realised the voice didn't belong to his best mate.  
"L-Louis?! U-ugh" he groaned, still fucking himself. Was this seriously happening? He thought. " H-Haz fucking hell you're so sexy" Louis whispered his eyes trained on the bright cock burried in Harry's arse. He moved closer and groped Harry's backside moaning to himself. Harry stared wide-eyed and whimpered at the contact. Louis then proceceded to spank Harry's pale ass "FU-UCK L-LOU" Harry cried out jolting forward his,cock twitching and leaking "UNGHH-UH" Harry moaned as Louis fucked him hard with his own toy.

Louis was painfully hard,his cock throbbing in his boxers. He was mesmorised, Harry was gorgeous and his pretty hole swallowed up the toy effortlessly.He moaned out loud and brought his hand through the other boys legs to get hold of his huge cock.Harry keened in pleasure at the feeling of being handled and Louis cupped is balls and squeezed slightly "Fuck,Harry you've got such a pretty cock,let me taste you."

 

Harry lay on his side feeling empty now that his toy had been taken out, his cock was so hard and an angry shade of red.He watched through hooded eyes as Lou stripped ,his fat cock released,springing up.His tight boxers were smeared with precum and he peeled them of too. Louis' length was a pretty shade of pink and it made Harry's mouth water. Louis slide down beside him so that his cock was pressed right up against cheek,Harry hummed in pleaure before guiding Louis' thick cock into his mouth,heavy against his tongue.He swallowed around his length,loving he way he tasted. Louis' head was placed in between Harry's legs and he gasped at the boy's size. He licked a fat stripe across his balls earning a hot moan that went straight to his own cock.His tongue glided skillfully over Harry's flushed pink cock before taking him fully in his mouth swallowing him down, feeling him at the back of his throat, nose pressed against his balls.He grabbed onto the lads arsecheeks spreading them roughly as he sucked him off. Harry's head bobbed up and down on Louis' thick cock,his pretty curls bouncing while his wet lips stretched around the older boy's size. 69 was Harry's favourite possition. He loved to suck dick and he loved deepthroating.They fucked into each others mouth's, there thrusts hot and rough.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" Zayn screeched as he entered the room,hearing their illicit moans from down the hall. He watched in shock as they jerked away from each other, their cocks, wet and their mouths sloppy.The scene in front of him caused his voice to sound stranggled and low. This is what his dreams were made of, Zayn thought,his two favourite boys fucking right in front of him.

The two naked guys lay panting heavily, eyes wide and speechless, not to mention still deliciously hard.

"Did i say you could have Harry?" Silence.

"He belongs to me. His cock and his hole belong to me,Louis."Zayn growled growning harder, his eyes lust filled. "Fuck us both, baby " Harry panted, his mouth open and glistening sinfully, fuck he was such a dirty slut. Zayn's gaze switched to Louis' hand. He was lazily stroking his thick member,eyes hooded and locked on Zayn's hardening self. 

"Both of you, get up and wait on my bed for me."

 

Zayn got undressed and and slipped two of his own dry fingers,knuckle deep into his arse "FUUCK UNGHH GH" he moaned,the burn coarsing through him, fucking himself open while his cock stood leaking, untouched.Once he was prepped enough he joined the other two. Harry grinding down on Louis, rutting against his thigh letting out high whimpering sounds.

"Watch me destroy my boy" Zayn hissed, yanking harry up and pressing harshly him against the wall. Harry yelled out in his aroused state "And then i want your cum down my throat"He stated.  
Zayn spread Harry's arsecheeks and massaged around his pink ,ready, entrance. Zayn dug his nails into the boys hips and forced in his thick cock, surrounding himself in Harrys tight heat.Along side his cock he ploughed his fingers in ,too, curling and sweeping against his sweet spot.He fucked harder and harder leaving the poor boy sobbing into the wall and shaking on his feet "ahh Ahhh SO Fu-uu-ucking g-good Z" Harry gasped feeling himself being stripped apart but then Zayn ground into his prostating assulting his bundle of nerved relentlessly. "I-its Ahhhhhh t-too muuuuch pleaase" he sobbed as Zayn continued his assult. He squeezed Harrys memeber and jerked him as fast as he could and harry couldnt hold on any longer. He came hard all over the wall and Zayns Hand.

"Good boy"Zayn whispered still fucking him raw for an agonizing while after,Harry had tears streaming down is face.It hurt so fucking bad.He was way too sensitive after his orgasm. Zayn bit into his shoulder sucking down hard and he whimpered one last time before Zayn pulled out leaving Harry a quivering mess. 

Zayn fell to the bed on his back trying to catch his breath but he soon found himself choking on Louis fat cock. 

"Take it." Louis ordered and pulling at his hair and fucked deeper into his straining mouth.Zayn was struggling to breath ,though he continued to open wider his throat burning and his eyes streaming. He just stared up at Louis pleading with eyes to be fucked.

Louis pulled out of his mouth,his cock covered in Zayn's spit. Zayn looked thoroughly fucked out but he wasnt done yet. 

"Want my cum,Zayn?" 

Zayn nodded as it hurt to speak, sticking his tongue out ready to taste Lou but instead, Louis backed away leaving the lad stunned as he picked Harry's utterly wrecked body up and placed him onto the bed "I can't" Harry whispered to which Louis replied " I know baby." He rubbed his leaking cock over Harrys fucked hole, Harry flinched still sensitive but Louis held him down. He left Harry's pretty hole exposed while he stroked his cock a few times moaning and spilling into Harry who gasped uncontrollably. Zayn came untouched shooting his load over the sheets at the sight of Louis' cum dripping out of Harry's puckered hole down his thighs, he moaned out in bliss.

"There you go Zayn, you cum slut"  
Gesturing to Harry's cum filled hole.Zayn understood. He cleaned Harry up with his tongue sucking out all of Louis' juices humming at the taste.Harry bucked his hip and moaned at Zayn eating him out.All three of them lay on the bed. Harry tucked against Zayn with Zayn snuggled against Louis' chest. They were all quiet.

"There's no way we're going to school tomorrow" Harry croaked.  
All three lads were totally fucked out.


	5. You too,Payne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being fucked in school is one of Zayn's newly found kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZIAM, Enjoy ;))

Zayn woke up with a raging hard on. It's gonna be a long day,he thought lighting the end of his spliff as he made his way across campus. Already late,after having a wank in the shower, there was no point in turning up to his first class so Zayn headed off to the toilets to smoke the rest of his stash.

In the toilets he found Ashton, images of the lads long fingers deep inside him flashed before his eyes.Ashton turned to face him and smirked knowingly before Zayn spoke up. "Ash, smoke some pot with me?" He asked to which the boy replied "suck my cock first", "gladly" Zayn smiled ,before dropping to his knees and palming the older boy's cock through his tight jeans, already hard at the thought of letting Ashton fuck his mouth.

Not long after, the lads found themselves drapped over each other on the tiles of the bathroom floor, high and giggling uncontrolably. "Fuck,babe your good" Ashton panted,just as the bell rang signaling break. "I know love, but we better get off" Zayn said, his voice hoarse. "Already did" Ashton joked. "See you around" Zayn said laughing quietly as he walked in the opposite direction in the hopes of spotting his mates.

Zayn was late, once again, this time it being for his Psychology lecture.He burst his way into the room earning a few uninterested glances from his peers, "Actually bothered turning up today,did we Malik?" His teacher spoke, "How nice of you to grace us with your presence." He slurred sarcastically to which Zayn just flipped him off before making his way to the back and plopping down into the nearest empty chair,not bothering to check who he was sat by. Zayn felt a firm hand come to rest itself on his inner thigh and he huffed out a startled breath before lifting his head to see what horny fucker it belonged to. He breathed in his familiar scent and looked up alluringly through dark eyelashes, "Liam."He purred.

20 minutes into the lesson he had Liam's lips pressed hotly against the shell of his ear with his hand trailing down his back,"You gonna be a good boy and let me fuck you again?" Liam whispered and Zayn nearly jizzed his pants at how dirty Liam was, " Fuck,yes." He half croaked half moaned, his voice wrecked from being fucked out earlier that day. "Sore throat?" Liam questioned, "Something like that" Zayn mumbled his cheeks heating up slightly. Zayn watched, unable to tear his eyes away,as Liam brought his two fingers up to his mouth and sucked hard,his cheeks hollowing obcenely as he coated them with spit. Liam's large hand returned to Zayn's back, going lower still, his thumb brushing passed the waist band of his Calvin Klein boxers. Zayn tensed as he felt wet fingers circle his hole and looked back to where the teacher was stood rambling on,oblivious. Liam continued to massage the boy's hole thoroughly watching in pleasure as Zayn squirmed and whimpered at his touch. He slipped just the tips of his fingers into Zayn making the smaller boy drop his head onto the desk and burry his face in his hands.Liams teasing drove the boy crazy, he was so turned on he was pretty conviced this was one of his many kinks. He felt heat swirl in his lower abdomen as his cock twitched and hardened. He moaned into their desk, biting down hard on his own hand trying to contain himself-"ZAYN, get your head up off the desk!", the teacher's yell jolted Zayn's body upright and in turn plunged Liam's fingers deep into his ass making him gasp loudly and arch backwards pleasure rocking through his body.Liam relentlessly fucked into his tight hole, knuckle deep, making Zayn pant not-so-subtly at the back of the lecture hall.

In a matter of seconds,Liam's fingers ploughing into him were gone and a shadow overlooked them. " You have'nt done any work since you stepped foot in my room, I will not tolorate this." The proffesor raised his voice, "You too, Payne. I want you both gone." With that he returned to the front, glaring. The lads hurried out of the room, their cocks extremely hard and Liam's fingers still slick.  
"Lets take this back to mine,babe, i'm gonna fuck you senseless."Liam growled.

"Let me just get something out of my locker i cant wait that long" Zayn gasped.Once at his locker he pulled out a buttplug. "Fucking hell." Liam hissed. The buttplug was sleek and black, he'd got it on discount at the place his cousin,Laila,worked. He let Liam put it all the way in, plugging him up nicely before they rushed to Liam's dorm hand in hand.

Liam was huge. From his muscular,tan, arms to his large tasty cock. Zayn could only fit half of Liam's length in his mouth, using his hands to take care of the rest.He hummed around his cock loving how deliciously thick the lad was. Liam bucked his hips up into Zayn's face but soon stilled, apologising, as the boy choked and swallowed thickly around him.Spit dribbled down Zayn's chin as he pulled off of Liam gasping. Liam's cock glistened obcenely, covered in spit and precome as he manhandled Zayn spreading his legs apart and spitting into his pretty hole.It's a good job he had had the plug up his arse otherwise he would have struggled to fit Liam in. Zayn choked on his own breath, his eyes bugging out as Liam thrust into him bottoming out. "Relax Z, tell me when to move" Liam said leaning over to lick up Zayn heaving chest, sucking marks into the boy.Zayn had never felt so full in his life. He slowly rutted up against Liam adjusting to his size "So.Fucking.Thick" he panted, letting his eyes roll back "Fuck me" he growled gripping onto the headboard with one hand, the other digging into Liams forearm. Liam didnt hesitate,he pounded into the boy making him scream out, a stream of curses and moans escaping him. He felt so stuffed,oh Liam knew how to fuck.All the while Liam let out quiet gasps in between pumping into Zayns hole,stretching him out, his thickness almost overwhelming the smaller boy. "Such a good boy for me,Zayn" Liam praised, "'m gonna fuck you so good,make you forget everything but my big cock pounding your cute ass".Zayn whimpered,his cock bouncing against his stomach in between them. Needing the friction he reached for his cock but Liam batted his hand away using his own to slowly stroke him through it. At one point Zayn thought he would pass out from all the exertion, Liam was so fucking good.Liam fucked into Zayn over and over, balls deep feeling himself coming closer to his orgasm with each glorious thrust. His breath hitched as he pumped his cock into Zayn who was bucking his own hips roughly to meet his thrusts,they were both so agonizingly close to the cuming.Their movements became sloppy as their orgasms took over clouding their visions. Zayn had never been fucked so thoroughly. He cried out Liam's name once more as Liam cursed, filling up his hole, before they fell back onto the bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs. Liam wrapped his big arms around Zayn's waist,pulling him close and Zayn was to content to worry about the cum leaking out of him onto the sheets. The last thing he saw before falling asleep were Liam's warm chocolate eyes gazing into his own.

~


	6. Such A Fucking Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall. NIALL ;)
> 
> Enjoy ily!

They were all at their usual bench, eating the food they'ed just bought from the campus canteen.Zayn was not quite sure how it had happened, but somehow his hand had found its way down the front of Niall's pants and he was playing with the lads cock, his wrist slowly tugging at his hardening length as he casually flirted with Harry,who sat opposite. "Such a fucking tease." Niall hissed in his ear reaching down to grip the base of his cock before groaning slightly. Zayn bit into Harry's cupcake winking at his best friend before inclining his head towards an -extremely horny- Niall. He held Niall's cock tighter, smearing precome over the head, whilst scooping icing into his mouth and moaning around his sugar coated finger, "Mmmm, Haz this tastes soo good." Zayn could feel the veins patterning the underside of Niall's thick cock making him moan out loud for real.He scooped up more of the pink icing, this time, offering it to Niall. The blonde boy let his jaw fall slack licking his tongue out and dragging Zayn's fingers into his hot mouth before swirling around them and hollowing his cheeks, holding eye contact, and pulling off with a dirty pop. The sexual tension was so obvious, Harry himself felt the need to adjust his cock in his pants, eyes transfixed on the two. "You hungry Niall?" Harry spoke innocently, licking his lips and palming his hard on.

"Starving" Niall smirked, his thick accent turning Harry on incredibly, "let's go back to yours,lads" he continued, standing up after Zayn had tucked his cock away.

Harry was more than happy to let Niall fuck into his throat as he lay on his back beneath the irish lad. Niall was on the floor with his knees either side of Harry's head and Zayn was standing infront of him with hands tugging at Niall's hair as his thick cock slapped against the blonde boy's tongue. Zayn tighten his grip and thrust into Niall's wet mouth groaning. "I wanna hear your moans" he growled just as Harry started gagging on Niall's length. Fuuuuck, Zayn thought. Niall swallowed thickly around Zayn making his throat tighten around his cock. Zayn's hips bucked up roughly,"Shiiit Niall" he cursed feeling heat swirl in the pit of is stomach. Harry sucked one of Niall's balls into his mouth licking over it before rolling them both over his swollen lips causing Niall to gasp and gag on the cock in his mouth, spit dripped down Zayn's thigh as he looked into clear blue, moaning carelessly.

Niall's cock was so thick and veiny and just there, Harry could'nt get enough of him. He pulled of Niall, a string of spit between his plump lips and the lads beautiful length. Harry sucked his own fingers into his mouth gagging slightly, he slicked them up before returning to deep throat Niall.Harry's long fingers pressed against Nialls unprepped hole "AHHGh F-fuuck" he hissed feeling the strain as Harry sank nuckle deep without warning. " Fuck Harry" he gasped pulling off Zayn before he he started choking. There was a solid knock on Niall's door.

The Lads scurried to get dressed, cocks still dripping and slick.They fell over one another countless times, hastly trying to compose themselves, before opening the door, glossy eyed and looking freshly fucked to no one other than Harry's fucking. Mother.

"Fuck" Harry cursed, his jaw dropping as Zayn panted out "Mrs Cox! What are you doing here?" not meaning for it to sound as harsh as it did. Niall stayed quite, his blue eyes horrified and his face tinted pink. Harry's mother ignored their outbursts and ran in hugging each of them in turn, seemingly oblivious to the smell of sex overpowering the flat. " My babies!!!" She smiled before carrying on into the living room. The boys stood frozen in place looking very disheveled. Was this seriously fucking happening, zayn thought just as Niall spoke up.

"I'm not gay." He rasped causing Harry to laugh in astonishment.

"That's what they all say" Zayn smirked before following after Anne.


	7. It gets better, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets laid. Zayn's delivery arrives ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for you Laila, my slut x
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

It was 11pm,Zayn let his body fall back onto his sofa after having sorted out his online shopping. He'd only planned on buying a few bottles of lube and maybe a plug or two but after almost drooling over the toys available, he'd ended up with a pink vibrator, a cock ring and rope. Yes, rope. He lazily stroked his member, spreading his legs apart and tugging slightly at his balls "uugh ooooh" he groaned just as his phone lit up vibrating next to him. He checked the caller ID feeling his face break into a smile. Harry. "Hullo?, Z you there?" Harry said his voice slow and husky. Zayn moaned at the sound before quickly recovering. "Haz,maate" he answered wrapping his hand back around his now hard cock. "You okay? 'Sound a bit off" Harry asked curiously. "Uhh 'm jus' having a wank" he replied eyes closed. He moved his wrist faster squeezing a tad harder, "Ohhh mmm really,babe?" He hears Harry groan,his breathe catching. "Y-yeahh 'm thinking of you riding me- Uhhhh" he moaned his finger tracing over the his tip, smearing the precome already gathered at the slit. " Riding my thick cock mmm want you so bad,Haz" he continued squirming on the couch. "Fuck,you make me so hard ahhh but i cant come home right now uhh" Harry whimpered also fucking into his own hand. The two would probably have been shagging right now if it were'nt for his mom's unexpected visit. Harry had gone to stop with his mother for a few nights leaving Zayn to get high and horny without him. Zayn panted into the phone his movements becoming sloppy as he got closer to cuming,"Uhhh I can't w-wait to bounce on -ahh- your big cock, can't wait to get h-home so you can fuck me into the matress" Harry growled tipping Zayn over the edge,making him curse and shoot his hot load all over his hand and in his pants. "A-ahhhh fuuuck, Baby" he moaned his voice hitching as he rode out his orgasm, shortly followed by a "Cum for me,Harry" which left Harry shaking as he spurted his load on command... Zayn fell asleep with his cum sticking to his boxers,thinking about his delivery set to arrive in the next few days.

~

"Special delivery Mr.Malik - you little slut!" Zayn's cousin laughed before peaking out from behind the boxes, "LAILA!" He grinned taking the boxes from her and telling her to come inside. Zayn poured them both a vodka and coke before flopping down onto the couch. " So who's the lucky lad? Laila smirked eyeing his newly purchased toys " I have a few in mind actually" he replied wiggling his eyebrows as he inspected the cock ring unsure of it. " You can either use it to help you last longer and make your orgasm more intense or you can use it on the other person, it adds sensitivity." Laila explained before picking up the rope and commenting on it " Kinky. You'll have him cuming and squirming all over the place, zayniee".

After getting out of the shower on Saturday morning he recieved a text.

Niall: Can i cum over?x

'Anytime ;)' Zayn had replied, endless posibilities running through his horny mind.

20 minutes later Zayn had the boy pinned to his bed kissing him senseless and wriggling underneath Zayn as he straddled him. He would not keep still so Zayn held the blonde boy down with his hands tied above his head. Zayn rutted againt Niall's hips rubbing their cocks together, Zayn could feel the boys hard on digging into him as he circled his hips in a figure of 8, "Still straight, huh?" He teased squeezing the boys leaking,pink, cock. Niall tried to buck his hips up whimpering but failed due to Zayn's weight pressing down on him. "D'you want me to fuck you, Ni? Want daddy's cock,hm?" Zayn asked still rocking his hips into the lad while looking into his eyes. "Y-yeah,yes please please please", Niall begged. "You gonna wear this cock ring for me? Zayn told him more than asked. The boy nodded hesitantly looking scared shitless. Niall gasped as Zayn slide the ring onto his cock.It felt tight and rather constricting but Niall welcomed the pressure wanting to be good for Zayn. Zayn loved the way it looked on the lad,his cock straining and thick, making the veins Zayn loved ,so much more apparent "such a pretty cock "Zayn murmured. "I-i-i've never done this before,Zayn" Niall stammered. " I know baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good, need to open you up first though" he whispered pouring lube all over his hand wetting his hand and cock. He licked his way down Niall's body before coming face to face with his flushed cock and sucking the tip making him moan out obcenely. Niall tensed as he felt Zayn pepper kisses around his hole and enter him with his slick fingers. He forced himself to relax letting Zayn push past the tight ring of muscle and sowly sccissor into him. He let out high pitched whimpers as Zayn fingered him, the constant pressure on his cock making him drop his head back onto the pillow and bite his lip hard. Zayn added his tongue,circling the lad's enterance before licking into him.Zayn had the boy squirming so hard he had to place his hand firmly on Niall's stomach to keep him grounded " I won't fuck you until stop wriggling" Zayn laughed, although he was serious. Niall struggled to calm down, his thighs were shaking and he was trying to grind down on Zayn's hand. Niall lay stretched out on the bed with his cock throbbing and his pale skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Beautiful, Zayn thought . He needed to feel him around his cock. "AAGH AH AH F-FUUCK" Niall hissed as Zayn sank into his ass. Niall was so tight around his cock,he could barely stop himself from thrusting as he bottomed out. He circled his hips while he placed the smaller boys trembling legs above his shoulders gripping onto his thighs. He slowly pulled out rubbing just the tip against niall before slamming back in making Niall scream out. "Ow ow ow uh Zayn, s-stop" he whimpered and Zayn bent over to hold the boys hand "It get's better,love, I promise". Zayn's thrusts were full and steady as he shifted angles to fuck deeper, grinding into the boys special spot " FUUCK" he panted " whatever you just did dont fucking stop". Zayn pumped in and out of his arse picking up his pace and breathing heavy. Niall was a mess, he was trembling and gasping and falling apart, whimpering Zayn's name. Niall's cock was so sensitive each touch left him quivering " I'm gonna cum" he gasped. "No." Zayn replied in control, " you cum when i say". Zayn continued to pound into Niall who was trembling violently, tears in his eyes. It was too much for Niall, it was too good, he was too close, too sensitve "please daddy, let me cum, let me cum" he cried desperate for release, as he rutted up matching Zayn's movements. Niall flinched as Zayn stroked his over sensitive cock but then he was free. The cock ring was gone and he was cuming thick all over Zayn's stomach and hand "Uughhhhhh daddy" he moaned, his body shook as he had the most intense orgasm of his life- he could of swore he saw stars, tears streamed down his face as his body went limp, fucked raw. Zayn pumped into him a few more times and then pulled out, flipping Niall over. "Aahhhhh such a good boy for me,Niall" He groaned before cuming all over the blonde boys, arse and back . Niall felt it spurt hotly over him, and moaned out in pleasure. Zayn collapsed in a sweaty heep beside him before brushing Niall's hair out of his shining eyes "you were so good for me, i'm proud of you baby" he panted, kissing his forehead. Niall cuddled into Zayn's chest their breathes becoming even as sleep over took them.


	8. I could recognise that sound anywhere

Harry returned on the Monday and it was now Thursday. Something was different about the lad but Zayn couldn't put his finger on it. He rolled over to wake him up and was hit with the light scent of his curls. Strawberry and vanilla. Zayn breathed it in snuggling into the back of his neck wondering since when did his mate get so feminine, not that he was complaining- it was actually kind of a turn on. " Get your sexy arse out of bed, we've got class in 20" he yawned. "Mmmmm not yet, Zayn" the boy groaned his morning voice thick. Zayn felt his cock twitch at the groughness of it, "C'mon Haz, i'll suck you off in the shower".

 

It was his last lecture of the day and Zayn was happy, happy because he shared this class with Harry who was currently walking towards him. Harry abbandoned the empty seat for Zayn's lap, sitting right up against Zayn's crotch and wiggling his cute arse. "As much as I like what your doing, I dont think Sir would appreciate us fucking on his desk" Zayn whispered squeezing the lads hips and shifting him in line with his cock. "Thats a shame" Harry smirked bending over to get his notes out of his bag, purposely grinding on him. Zayn saw a flash of pink peaking out of the top of Harry skinnies, he tugged at the material making Harry keen into the touch as he felt it too and revealing more of the lace. Zayn thought it was the sexiest thing he hade ever seen, the sight was mouth watering he could easily have jizzed his pants right there. The lace stood out against Harry's pale skin ,so tempting. "W-whats this Haz?" Zayn choked out his voice sounding strange. "Suprise," Harry smirked looking back, "I got them off Barbara, they're a little tight around my balls but I like the feeling"

"Fuck Harry, your killing me" he stated,licking his lips as he traced the soft lace with his fingertips.Harry turned to the side ,so he could have better access, and leaned in to kiss Zayn hungrily, his hand coming to rest on his neck. His tongue explored Zayn's mouth and he moaned when zayn bit down on his lip. Zayn guided Harry's hand down so that he could feel his thick cock hardening "Look what you've done" he whispered as Harry gasped palming over him. Harry rocked his hips back while he grinded down on Zayn's lap.Zayn let out a groan as he felt the friction against his thick cock. Zayn moved Harry forward so that he could slip his hands under the lacey material of Harry's underwear and cup his soft arse. Harry keened and arched his back as Zayn spread his cheeks. Zayn skimmed over Harry's hole and cursed at the thought of how tight he must be. Harry let out a shakey breath he'd been holding in and continued to rock against Zayns long fingers. "Just fuckin' do something, Z, i'm practically gagging for it" Harry giggled, but his voice sounded desperate. Zayn circled Harry's rim before sinking his index finger in up to his first knuckle. Harry let out a relieved moan which he then covered up by awkwardly coughing. He leant further forward placing his elbows on the desk. From the angle they were in Zayn's hands were unseen and, to every one else, it just looked as though Harry was sitting on Zayn's lap. Zayn smirked as a guy to the right of him looked over at them, it was only after the lad spoke that he realised who it was. "I could recognise that sound anywhere" Niall whispered, his irish accent strong. Niall's eyes were locked on Harry who continued to let out quiet whimpers as his eyes drooped in pleasure. " Ni, err wh-" Niall didnt let Zayn finish, "I'll just sit back and watch,yeah" He smirked, popping the button and unzipping his ripped skinnies. Pushing his finger in up to his second knuckle, Zayn massaged Harry's hot tight walls. He knew lube would of helped but he aslo knew that Harry actually enjoyed the burn. Harry clenched his hole around Zayn's finger,chasing it back each time Zayn pulled out. Zayn chuckled low in his ear "Someones eager". Harry could hear the moans escaping Niall's mouth as he desperately worked on getting himself off, all the while, his eyes stayed locked on Harrys face. His pupils were fully blown out only showing a slight flash of blue, the expression Niall wore could only be described as, pure, lust induced hunger. The intenisty of Niall's stare served to make both Harry and Zayn even more horny. Zayn pulled out his long fingers smirking at the needy whine that escaped Harry's lips - Harry actually felt a little disheartened at the loss, Zayn just filled him up so fucking well. Harry panted in anticipation but his breathing halted as zayn thrust his 3 fingers into him, stretching his walls and crooking them at just the right angle hitting his prostate with force. Harry shivered involuntarily, pleasure jolting through him. He was so close, he could feel his climax nearing in the pit of his stomach. Zayn didnt let up on his assult on Harry's spot making Harry give in and soon enough cum all over the inside of his jeans, not even caring about how quick it was, his back arched and he let his head rest on Zayn's shoulder. Harry moaned softly with his pretty face scrunched up as Zayn milked him through him orgasm, rubbing against his over senitive prostate. Zayn himself was so close, he was pretty sure is cock was a angry shade of red by now, throbbing with unrelieved pressure. Harry blissfully rocked against Zayn's thick cock, coming down from his high. Zayn cupped his balls with his one hand whilst scissoring his fingers inside Harry's tight hole, nearly losing it over Harry's movements. "Yes, daddy" Harry mewled at Zayn as his eyelashes fluttered lightly. Those two words had Zayn pulling out of Harry and grunting in pleasure ,he let his eyes roll back as his climax overtook him and he had to bit down hard on his lip to stop him from moaning uncontrollably as he shot his hot load into his boxers. Harry stood up from Zayn's lap watching Zayn's ,beautiful,blissed out face intently as identical dark patches formed on the front of both of their jeans as cum started to seep through. Thank fuck it was the last lecture of the day, Harry thought. Zayn opened his eyes to then immediately let them rake over Harry's flawless body before turning his head to the side catching a glimpse of Niall tucking his pretty cock back in his pants. Niall's cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavy. Zayn blew him a kiss and then chuckled to himself. "You coming back to our's, Niall?" Harry smiled innocently,as the bell rang signalling the end of the period. Uni professors were so fucking oblivious it was ridiculous.Zayn grabbed the two boys hands as they made their way over to the door, all of them smiling like fucking idiots. 


	9. Taste on my tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zouis and Ziam all in one night

It's Friday. The plan for the night was to get shitfaced at Ashton's house party and find a good fuck. Zayn should be getting ready but who gives a fuck when there's a lad tongue -deep in your ass?

Liam was a fucking god in bed. Whenever the two were alone Zayn just couldnt stop himself! From the sounds of appreciation coming from Liam, Zayn was certain the feeling was mutual. Liams tongue flicked in and out of Zayn's ass, he licked a thick stripe over Zayn's balls making the boy's thick cock twitch and slap against his flat stomach leaving a small pool of precum. "U-uhh,Lii, so good" Zayn moaned sounding more feminine than usual. Liam blew warm air over his pink hole.Liam pushed his tongue past his tight ring of muscle,fuuck, he thought, soo fucking tight. Liam's dick throbbed, Zayn was making him so hard the thick outline of his boner was clear to see straining against the material and bulging in his boxers. 

"More, Liam baby" Zayn groaned lifting his head up to see Liam circling his rim at a teasingly slow pace. Zayn carded his fingers through Liams hair and yanked him forward causing his tongue to slip deep into him, his nose pressed against his balls. Liam grunted in suprise, way too aroused to even register the tight grip on his hair. Zayn shuddered as Liam squeezed his thigh with one hand while grabbing hold of the base of his pink cock with the other. Precum made Zayn's pretty member glisten. Liam quickly flicked his wrist and tugged at Zayn's cock making the lad spurt even more precum "Fucking h-hell," Zayn moaned pulling harder on Liams hair. Liam hovered over Zayn's pretty body, he sucked welts all over his torso and neck marking him up nicely before coming level with his model like face. Zayn pecked him once on the lips before both boy's opened their mouths and sloppily tangled their tongues. Liam licked into Zayn's mouth for a minute or so before pulling away to graze along Zayn's prominent jawline with his teeth. Zayn had just the right amount of stubble, Liam thought. Liam ran his hand over Zayn's chest pausing to flick his nipples, "Z, ride my face, I cant get enough of the taste of you"

"As you wish, daddy" Zayn whispered, biting down on Liam's earlobe.

 

Zayn rocked his hips back and forth switching up his pace as he straddled Liams face and fucked himself onto Liam's eager tongue. Liam's big hands clawed at Zayn ass outspreading his cheeks so that he had as much access to his pretty puckered hole as possible. Zayn's ass was incredible. Zayn's hole clenched and unclenched around Liams hot tongue as his movements became more desperate. Zayn spat on his hand before reaching behind him to slick up Liam's meaty cock and lazily stroke it as he let Liam take control and eat him out. Zayn let out shakey whimpers as Liam held a firm hand on Zayn's hip and pushed down, Liam's whole tongue nearly disappearing inside him. Zayn gasped loudly as he felt a finger slip in beside Liam's tongue and instantly graze against Zayn's bundle of nerves "Ohhh M-my God, yes, dont fucking stop" Zayn whimpered his voice breaking and his thighs quivering slightly,

"Daddydaddydaddy"Zayn chanted breathlessly as Liam brushed over Zayn's prostate with the tip of his tongue over and over again making him cum hand's free.

~

There were sweaty bodies grinding on each other everywhere Zayn looked, Liam and him had only arrived a few minutes ago but most of the guests were already off their heads. He started scanning the room for a certain pair of blue eyes and was soon interupted by two large hands latching onto his hips. Zayn swayed to the music before backing up so the curve of his ass was snug against the guy's front earning a low grunt from him. He turned his head to see a mop of curly hair. " D'ya wanna drink Zaaaynie ? " Harry slurred, " Mmm, babe " Zayn said before kissing Harry's left cheek, " I'm going to smoke with the lads, come find me."

Louis, Niall and Zayn were flat out on their backs on the grass in the garden sharing spliffs while Harry and Calum were close by snorting lines at the garden table. It was 2am and Zayn was ready to leave, that is, if he can actually get off the floor. "LoUIS GET ME THE FUCK UP " Zayn screeched sending Louis into a fit of giggles, rolling around beside him. "Let's just stay here, i'm too fucked to move" Louis said, after calming himself down.

Soon enough it was just the two of them. " 'Wish I could stay like this forever, Lou... Reality can go fuck it's self " Zayn whispered, his eyes half closed. " I got to stay high. All the time.." Louis half sang half whispered before yawning and turning to lay across Zayn's bare chest- where did his shirt go? The thought made him chuckle lightly to himself. He listened to the steady beat of his best friend's heart before dozing off.

Zayn woke up cold.. And hard. He really could'nt be blamed for it, Louis was plastered flush against is chest and Zayn's cock was digging into the bottom of the smaller boy's back. Zayn rutted against him hissing at the friction going straight to his member. He kissed the back of Louis' neck before trailing his hand over the boy's thigh and cupping his balls. Louis sucked in a sharp breath, tensing before then relaxing back into Zayn's touch " G'morning,we're.. still in the gar -ughhh" His words were cut off as Zayn grabbed hold of his cock, that was growing increasing hard, and ran his finger over the slit. Louis reached behind him and found that the lad's jeans and boxers were already off, he stroked Zayn's length using his precome to slick him up. Louis moved himself so that he was postioned in between Zayn's leg's.

Zayn groaned at hot wetness that surrounded his throbbing cock as Louis' pretty little head bobbed up and down as if his life depended on it. Shit he was good. Louis looked up at Zayn with piercing blue eyes as he licked a thick strip from his ballsack to the tip earning a blissed out moan from Zayn. Louis pressed his tongue against the tip tasting Zayn's saltiness. He slid his tongue over a pulsing vein on the underside and paid attention too it. Louis took him further into his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat, Louis had the whole of Zayn's length in his mouth with his nose pressed against his pubes. He swallowed thickly making his throat constrict around his cock. Zayn carded his fingers through louis' feathery hair and pulled tightly making Louis gag and look up , his bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears, it hurt but Louis loved it. Louis hummed sending vibrations straight to Zayn's shaft and that was all Zayn could take, he released his warm load down Louis' throat, Louis pulled off Zayn's glistening pink cock before he got too sensitive and swallowed every last bit, he panted heavily trying to catch his breath back. "F-fuck" he croaked. 

Zayn growled at how broken his voice sounded before flipping the boy onto his stomach face down on the grass and bringing his knees up, Louis' angry red cock dripped with precome. "M'gonna fuck your hole so good baby, make all the neighbours hear your screams " Zayn whispered before drilling his once again hard cock into Louis' tight hole.


	10. Baby boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry stay in for the night

Zayn couldnt help but check out Harry's body as he lowered himself into the sweet smelling bathwater. From the soft curve of his arse to the gorgeous muscles of his defined back. His porcelain skin looked flawless and it tasted even better.

"Care to join me, Z?" Harry smirked, bringing Zayn out of his daze as he dipped underwater wetting his hair so that his pretty curls were plastered to his head, his ab muscles rippled at the movement making Zayn shiver slightly. "I dont fancy going out, lets just 'av a cosy night in" Harry continued, blissfully breathing in the vanilla scent of their (Harry's) favourite bubble bath. Harry let his eyes trail over Zayn's glorious naked self as the lad peeled himself out of his clothing before getting in.

"Come 'ere and let me wash your hair,Harry" Zayn said lightly to which Harry happily turned around and placed himself in the space between Zayn's legs. Harry practically purred at the feeling of Zayn's fingers running through his hair. Zayn massaged his scalp, the scent of strawberry shampoo invading nose. Zayn purposefully grazed over the special spot he'd discovered long ago behind the boy's ear making him arch his back ever so slightly.Harry closed his eyes enjoying being taken care of. Zayn stopped washing his hair in favour of lathering up the boys body with soap - totally not an excuse to feel him up.

Harry's breath hitched as Zayn's finger glided over his nipples before going back and adding a little more pressure to them. Harry bit his plump lip, embarrased at how quickly Zayn can make him come undone. Zayn could see the obvious effect he had on the pretty boy and it turned him on incredibly, he could feel his dick thickening up as he bit down on the milky skin at the back of Harry's neck, he sucked a hickey there just for good measure.

Harry's hand slipped out of sight and shortly after the curly haired boy let out a throaty moan that went straight to Zayn's dick, " Let's go to the bedroom" Zayn whispered sucking at Harry's neck.

They both dried off, Zayn looking like he was about to devour Harry as he watched him teasingly drag the towel over his dripping body. Once the two had made the short distance from the bathroom to their bedroom Zayn picked Harry up and threw him onto the bed making Harry gasp in anticipation. Zayn lowered himself onto the bed easily slotting into the space in between Harry's out stretched legs,all the while, pinning Harry's arms above his head.

Zayn bit and sucked dark bruises into the Lads neck and chest as he squirmed beneath him.The harsh red marks tainted Harry's pale skin, an extremely beautiful sight, Zayn thought as he looked at him through long dark eyelashes. Harry moaned sinfully, panting for more. Zayn rocked his hips down on Harry's making both of them groan and Zayn's breath hitch as their hard leaking cock's rubbed together. Zayn rolled his hips down over and over making Harry whimper a string of "fuckfuckfuckfuck ". Zayn looked up at Harry's face with lust filled eyes. He crashed their lips together wih bruising force and licked across Harry's bottom lip, Harry sighed into Zayn's mouth as they kissed sloppily. Zayn bit and tugged at Harry's plump lips before pulling away for air , a string of spit still connecting them, " You're so fucking hot " he growled as Harry started thrusting up to meet Zayn's own rough movements. Zayn rutted down relentlessly grinding his cock against Harry making Harry gasp each time. " Please. I need something " Harry begged after a while. " What do you want, Haz?" Zayn asked his gaze locked onto the boy. " T-toy." Harry managed to croak out.

After slicking up Harry's purple tinted glass dildo with lube it had slid almost effortlessly inside Harry's pink hole " Such a good boy, Harry, you take it so well " Zayn sucked a love bite into the back of Harry's thigh in praise. Harry hummed at the feeling, spreading his legs further and Zayn watched in awe as Harry reached behind grabbing hold of his toy and pushed it in further. He let out a moan laced with pleasure as the dildo grazed his prostate. Zayn pulled it out until only the tip was left inside before , repeatedly, slamming it in nocking the breath out of him. Harry fucked himself with the purple glass toy as he rocked back onto Zayn's hand taking more of the thick toy inside him his eyes were squeezed tight and his red lips were wet and slightly open. " You ready for my cock baby? " Zayn asked as his painfully hard cock throbbed in his left hand " Yes- Please fuck me now". The lad moaned taking the dildo out and pouting at how empty he then felt. Zayn soon filled him up as he rammed into Harry's still gaping hole cursing as the heat surrounded his cock, he bottomed out straight away knowing Harry wouldnt need time to adjust.

"F-fuck you're so thick" Harry choked out as he gripped onto the bed sheet the sound of skin slapping against skin became louder as Zayn raked his hand through Harry's hair and yanked hard so that Harry's back arched high, it brought tears to his eyes but he fucking loved it. His dick twitched underneath him at the sensation and spurted hot precum onto the messy sheets. Zayn had Harry at just the right angle, he fucked up into the boy with one hand holding him tightly around his waist the other wound into his hair. He picked up his pace attacking Harry's special spot over and over, Harry's walls tightened around Zayn's cock making Zayn moan out and bite down on the boys shoulder as he spilt his seed into him. The feeling of Zayn's hot cum was all it took to send Harry over the edge and he came, crying out Zayn's name. All he wanted to do was let his wrecked body collapse onto the bed but Zayn still kept him on all fours. He pulled out his softening dick watching Harry's hole clench around nothing. As his own cum started to leak out he ducked down licking a fat stripe over Harry's fucked hole, tasting himself. Harry shivered and whimpered at the feeling of Zayn's tongue prodding against his hole, too tired for any other reaction. Zayn dipped his tongue passed the tight ring only twice before pulling back and placing a gentle kiss at the bottom of his back, "You did so well, baby boy" Zayn whispered before lifting a sleepy Harry and placing him under the covers he then too joined him. They were both too sated to care about the drying cum on them, Zayn draped his arm over Harry and kissed the nape of his neck , Harry snuggled in closer tangling their legs together. The two boys fell asleep holding hands, feeling totally blissed out.


End file.
